Adam's Revenge
by Starry Dreams of Other Worlds
Summary: No... It's delusional to dismiss people's deaths as 'fate'.    Derek thought that GUILT was finished after he saved that last child. Obviously his dreams don't agree with him.
1. The Beginning of Dreams

UPDATE: This story was my first fanfic, and as such it's not exactly a quality piece of writing. I'm keeping it up here for archival purposes, but don't expect much, or an end to it anytime soon. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trauma Center: Under the Knife, or anything else that could possibly be related to owning it.

-.-.-.-

"This is Delta Five. The targets have been exposed to an airborne hallucinogen. I'm initiating an emergency recovery."

"Come on, Doctor… Stay with me!" Frightened paramedics crowded around the unconscious doctor and nurse, while solders burst onto the scene.

A young soldier paled and then barely stuttered out "O-Oh my…"

One paramedic looked up to see what the young man was so frightened about, only to see a dead rotting corpse suspended in a glass incubator. He did a double take. It looked horrible, but almost appeared to be breathing...

"I think I've figured out why they fainted."

-.-.-.-

Derek Stiles could have sworn he'd heard something, but he and Angie had been in the same room they had been in five minutes ago.

'_Wait, where's Angie?_' His train of thought suddenly turned down a frightful path. Derek quickly scanned the research lab, looking for any sign of his blond nurse. Angie was nowhere in sight. He dashed to where he remembered entering, only to find that there was no door.

"I have to be dreaming." The now much relived doctor decided.

'_Why am I asleep in the first place?_' Stiles pondered the situation, trying to remember what had happened.

'_I guess I just fainted from using the Healing Touch too much, I really need to be more careful about that. Angie gets angry enough as it is._' He decided to leave it at that, he attempted to wake up. He pinched himself. Hard. Multiple times.

Nothing happened.

He plopped down into a nearby swivel chair and watched as a few papers fell off of a messy desk that rivaled even his own and onto the floor.

"Well, isn't this just fantastic? I should be following up those operations, but noooo, I have to take a nap. This dream sucks." Derek said, running his hand through his hair. He kicked the desk in frustration, and began to examine the crumpled papers that were scattered everywhere.

-.-.-

Dr. Stiles and Nurse Thompson were out cold in the cramped ship's first aid center.

"Dr. Miller!" Lieutenant Hughes sprinted to catch up to the leaving doctor. "Will they be okay?"

"Nurse Thompson is in stable condition and should wake up in a few hours, But Stiles… His mind is active and it's almost like he isn't even asle-"

His brain activity suddenly spiked, sending jagged lines up and down the machine attached to the young man, who appeared to be in fast asleep.

"Is that bad?" Hughes inquired.

"No, just very unusual." Dr. Miller replied, trying to explain to the confused Lieutenant. "Your brain produces different waves depending on what you're doing. If you're incapacitated or asleep, as Dr. Stiles and Nurse Thompson are at this moment in time, your brain sends off different waves then when your, say sitting or running."

Lt. Hughes tried to sum up the information he had just been given.

"So, his brain's awake while he's asleep?"

"Precisely, but it's almost like the man is running for his life…"

-.-.-.-

"The final stage of life is death. To deny that is foolishness."

Derek twisted around, his heart skipping a beat, to get a better view of whom the heck that creepy voice had come from.

"Your medicine is deceit and you are but a false prophet." Adam's disturbing half-dead voice sent shivers bolting down his spine.

Suddenly remembering, Derek yelled back to him "We've already been through this! Do you need to 'preach' your insane twisted 'truth' to me in my dreams as well?"

Adam apparently hadn't heard him, so he continued.

"Soon, you'll begin to see the error of your ways."


	2. Invisible Blades

Part two of my fixeruping. After this, I'll hopefully have all new material! (Though this means I have to go replay the game. XP ) Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Invisible Blades (Kyriaki)

Derek watched as the painful light focused and became recognizable shapes. He slowly rose from the gurney he was laying upon, wondering what he'd gotten himself into this time. If Angie wasn't yelling at him yet, it was either really bad or really good. Probably both.

"I thought you said Angie would wake up before him." Lt. Hughes commented as the paramedic ran around the cramped space, weaving his way between the gurneys to get to the previously unconscious Stiles, who groaned before placing his hand to the back of his head, rubbing the tender spot that hadn't been there before.

"Are you okay? No spinning lights or hallucinations?" The paramedic asked cautiously.

"A drink of water would be nice." Derek answered honestly, thanking the man, who rushed out of the room to go fill his request. Hoping to figure what was going on, he asked "So… Why was I out?"

"You and your nurse over there where exposed to an airborne hallucinogen."

Dr. Miller answered "But what we want to know is what exactly you saw, and why you both reacted so terribly. You both fainted before the hallucinogen had time to really affect you."

Derek tried to remember exactly what had happened to him in that laboratory.

"I think we walked into that chamber and then Adam was there, preaching to us about how foolish we were to think that we could 'control' human life." Stiles answered. It was kind of hard to forget a guy who was a dead ringer for a zombie.

"I was arguing with him. I suddenly got really dizzy, and everything turned black. Then I think I fell unconscious, I remember someone yelling for me to 'stay'! Or something like that."

"You're saying that the corpse we found was the one speaking over the intercom."

"Yea – Wait, corpse?" Derek inquired, confused. As far as he remembered, corpses didn't talk. And neither did zombies, for that matter.

"Yes, one of the paramedics thought he saw it exhale, but later said that he must have been mistaken. It's in our custody now, under lock and key." Derek blinked, and then began to question him.

"So, he wasn't alive? At all?"

"Of course not, he would've had to been stuck in suspended animation for over one hundred years, and that's technology even we haven't been able to invent yet." Dr. Miller replied, feeling sorry for the young doctor. Derek's day had been long and tiring, and he must've been exhausted. One tough surgery was enough to knock out a good doctor, but this one had pushed through seven of the most difficult GUILT operations he'd ever seen. No wonder he'd been seeing things.

"Ahh, that was weird." Derek looked over to see his nurse come out of unconsciousness.

"Angie! Are you alright?" Derek asked, worried that she had been hurt worse than he had.

"Depends. Derek, you saw that… thing talking to us, right?" Angie groggily asked

"Yeah, how about you?" Stiles replied.

"Well, that proves it, I'm insane. If Dr. Stiles saw him, I have clearly lost my mind." Derek had to stifle a laugh. She had to be fine if she was making fun of him already.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Angie."

"Anytime." Angie replied, smiling. Dr. Miller watched this exchange with amusement.

"I'm glad both of you are alright, though my confidence in Dr. Stiles sanity has declined slightly." Dr. Miller commented.

"Not you too, I have enough trouble with Angie as it is." Moaned the offended doctor.

"I'm not the troublesome one in this relationship." The nurse replied, and when Derek opened his mouth to say something that would no doubt continue this silly conversation, she cut it again.

"Have the children been transferred out of here safely?"

"Yes, there were no post-op problems that we couldn't handle. The U.N was even nice enough to lend the two of you a jet as well." Dr. Miller answered.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Derek said.

"Let's just say they owe me a favor. Are you both well enough to walk?"

Angie told him "I think so..."

"Good! Dr. Hoffman wants you back as soon as possible!"

"When will I get that vacation he keeps talking about?" Stiles replied, moaning about the fact that he hadn't had a break in forever. Seriously, the one vacation he got was interrupted by a new GUILT strain. '_Thanks, Delphi, thanks a ton._'

"The day you retire. You were the one that said that he wanted to 'Eradicate GUILT once and for all!' Remember?" Angie reminded him "Let's get to that jet before they change their mind about helping us!"

Once they were happily situated on the plane, the pair decided it would be best to rest if Dr. Hoffman needed them as bad as it had sounded.

Angie's eyes began to droop almost immediately, and soon she was lightly snoring on Derek's shoulder, but Derek was almost afraid to go back to sleep.

'_Oh come on, it was a __dream __Stiles, snap out of it. You're the world famous doctor, remember?_' He was determined to get to sleep, even if it took the whole plane ride. He snapped his eyes shut and was soon lulled to sleep by the peaceful music the plane had been playing.

Derek opened his eyes to see the messy laboratory, though the floor was actually visible this time around, so he guessed his dream zombies had decided to clean it up a little. Even they had to see what a wreck this place was.

'_Life really hates me, doesn't it_?' He thought, but instead of the randomly appearing Adam, he was already there, his expression as cold and unmoving as always.

Stiles looked down at the operating table in front of him. Firstly, he noticed the body on the table that was currently covered with thin cloth. Then the operating tools next to it.

"This girl was one of the first infected with what you call disease, and I call a blessing." Adam said with no emotion on his face. Derek's eyes widened in shock.

"What have you done to this girl?! She's…" He trailed off, hoping he was wrong.

"Why don't we look into your world for a moment?" Adam asked almost smirking.

A window suddenly opened and Derek saw a smiling girl with short black hair walking down the street right in front of North L.A high school. She was chatting with some of the girls that had walking with her, and they all broke out laughing at something one of them had said. Suddenly, she keeled over, clutching her chest. The girls freaked out, and began screaming. One of them pulled her cell phone out of her purse, and dialed 911.

"I gave her the gift of what she truly wanted, before you had to come and, not only take away the gift of death I gave her, but you had to convince her that it was okay to want what which was not hers!"

Derek suddenly realized that the body lying on the table was Linda Reid, his first GUILT patient.

"Well screw that, I'm not letting her die if I can help it!"

"This… is mankind's first sin. Man created swords to kill, and was in turn killed by swords."

"Don't you see? Man has always sought after ways to achieve death." Adam almost smiled at his own words. Derek wanted to punch him.

"That's not true! We created many other things in order to live!" Derek quickly and precisely made an incision.

He saw the many cuts and gashes on Linda's lung and his hate against Adam burned even more fiercely. He began suturing with one hand, while reaching for the antibiotic gel with the other. He finished doing so, and quickly raised here vitals to 86, right before the Kyriaki decided to start their attack. He was shocked at how quickly her vitals fell; faster than even the children who had been incubators for GUILT most of their young lives.

Derek managed to kill one, and uproot another, before he had to stop and start to rapidly suture the cuts while stabilizing. When he finished doing so he uprooted the other one, and killed both at once. When two new cuts formed, he groaned and sutured both, and uprooted one of the little devils, before noticing that Linda's vitals were below 20. Stiles stopped, gelled the cuts, and stabilized. Sweat started to collect on his brow, but he was too concentrated to even notice.

Stiles quickly called forth his healing touch. After noticing that her vitals were not dropping at the speed of light anymore, he raised them a little and then quickly went on offensive, cutting out the remaining Kyriaki and killing the other. Derek sutured the cuts and lasered the remaining little nasty. Three long cuts appeared suddenly. '_Ah crap, I almost forgot about this part.'_

"No matter how hard you try, you cannot overcome the power of death!"

Derek cut out the baby Kyriaki and destroyed it before it could harm his patient further. The big boss sharky was soon to follow. He lasered it once, raised the vitals of Ms. Reid, and smeared gel all over the place to stop the bleeding. Stiles cut it out and lasered the life out of it. Using the last of his healing touch, he sutured some cuts and managed to get the Kyriaki up, for what Derek believed (hoped) to be the last lasering session in its short life.

However, life didn't really like Derek that much, so the Kyriaki dove right back down into her lung. Stiles sighed and yanked it out again. Killing the little bugger was a lot more satisfying than he had imagined. Linda's vitals were almost nonexistent by the time he had killed all the of the Kyriaki. Derek reached down and smeared gel everywhere while using his other hand to reach for the stabilizer.

He finished up the operation by carefully applying the bandage. Derek looked up at Adam, hoping to see some sign of defeat on the man's unmoving expressions, but Adam was still just a creepy talking corpse.

"Your skills have given birth to many lives which never should have been."

"...They are your GUILT..."

Derek let out a long sigh and slumped to the floor, succumbing to unconsciousness before he even reached the floor.


End file.
